Twisted turn of events
by dark-flamin-storm
Summary: Forgotten scouts, a quest to rid all evil, an amazing story begins as time runs out for chaos's return.
1. Light extends, evil arises

Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy my new Sailor Saga. This is about a scout I made up, but involves all of your favorite old characters. Please review & tell me if I should have a sequel to this whole thing. Thankz, (  
  
A twisted turn of events, Chapter 1: Light extends, Evil arises.  
Hello, I want to tell you story. Something that no one else has ever explained to you, even though it needs to be told. I want to introduce myself first, tell you a little about my backround. My name is Christiania, Sailor Chaosist, Soldier of War, Guardian of Battles, and Protector of the feeling- courage & ambition. Daughter of Chaos.  
  
I am one of the 4 forgers of the scouts. I was the one who created their desire to fight, to battle, So that no scout would ever run away. I created two groups of people, 1: the people who fought out of love for others; 2: people who fought from the desire to spill blood. But then there came a time when Chaos found out of my existence, & the only people who could help me flee from him shunned me aside. Therefore I created one more group which held 3 people- Princess Serenity, Prince Endyiom, & Sailor Saturn. Before Chaos captured me, I cursed them so that they would forever have to fight, always be resurrected to battle, & never have a moment's peace. To always fight, just to awaken after even 5,000 deaths. All of that should fall upon them because their mothers/fathers would not help, would not disrupt the peace they had worked so hard for or so they said.  
  
Chaos is gone for the moment, just defeated by Sailor Moon actually. I was hoping to contact her when I came across you, no big deal, you can just spread the word and give her this story. It reads as follows, oh! Why should I be telling you this you ask? Why it explains how I came to be and how to defeat Chaos etc, etc. Well what do you expect from someone who has been locked up for 1,000 years? Anyway here it goes.  
  
Anasams walked down the hallway. She had just discovered that she was pregnant, Chaos would not be pleased. 'Maybe you shouldn't tell him. After all he is the devil, father of all evil. How could you explain to everyone that YOU! An angel should be with that. that thing. I guess I won't then, yes I'll give birth, and then send my daughter/son away to live with some distant relation of mine.' Ana (short for Anasams) was very disturbed by the fact that Chaos might find out & kill their child.  
  
Exactly 9 months later Ana gave birth to a beautiful daughter. She had dark shimmering black hair; cool tan skin; and deep purple eyes that seemed to shine. About 2 months later Ana sent her daughter, Chrissy (short for Christiania), to live with her step-sister Selenity, Queen of the Silver Millennium, until Ana could visit & tell her daughter of her true identity. The only problem was that Chrissy should be destined to be a Sailor Scout, but what would happen with such evil running through her veins? Anasams died at age 34, exactly 15 after she gave birth to her daughter. Chaos tried to steal the Silver Millennium by using Queen Beryl, it did not work & he was forced to go into hiding once more. Before the scouts that we now know of were created, I helped the other 3, first scouts create the others. There was Sailor Demoness, she was the one who created the evil that would be in every scout & she gave them their individual powers. Sailor Serenas, she was the one who put good in everyone & faith to keep going on. And finally there was Sailor Infinity, before the Silver Millennium began & this scout became a fighting scout (like sailor moon), she was the one who decided who became a scout, the different characteristics & houses that each scout belonged to. Theses 3 scouts are in an unknown star system, I would tell you but my Code of conduct forbids me, they are in a type of coma. They are waiting for the day that Chaos is gone & they start a race of scouts, for there must always be a balance of good, evil, & neutrality.  
When the Silver Millennium ended, I died along with everyone else, but having a star seed I was reborn & everyone who ever knew of my existence forgot about little Chrissy. Everyone except for one - Sailor Moon remembered, & now nearly 1,000 yrs later, Sailor Moon had just banished Chaos (not destroyed him) & she is finally ready to set out on her quest to find me.  
  
I well now that you know about how I was born & stuffs I guess its time for me to explain about what a Sailor Chaosist does. Well the original Chaosist died in the Crystalic Millennium. Long before the Silver Millennium, Sailor Chaosist was the most powerful soldier. She was killed in a Sailor War with her sister, it was very unusual because her sister was mostly angel & herself was mostly demon, but her sister was the one who was evil. The same is with me & my brother. He was born 5 yrs before my mother died & is heir to the throne whenever my father, Chaos, decides to give up reign. So where was I? Oh yes, what I do. I am actually stronger than Eternal Sailor Moon, which few people know, & unless I produce a daughter I will constantly be reborn. And I highly doubt that I will ever give birth to anyone or anything. My most powerful attack is the "Demon Star Silence" & believe me I'm sure you'll get to see it later if I get out of here.  
  
I guess that now that you know about my angel mother, devil father, and evil angel brother. Plus about my powers & what I stand for, well I guess I'll tell you about how I was captured.  
  
I was in Japan at the time & was searching for Sailor Moon. I felt her presence; I was o close to her. I know for a fact the she never spoke of the day he took me. It was the first day I meet her in a very long time. She was in the park, she knew who I was & I knew who she was. We didn't even have to exchange names. That was when it got real dark; clouds were rolling by at an alarming pace & rain was starting to fall. I begged her to help me, but she didn't know what to do. That's when a portal opened behind me, it happened so fast I didn't know hat hit me. All I remember was that Serena, as everyone called her, passed out & I was pulled into the vortex. So here I am now, trapped inside this stupid palace in some distant dimension. I was not beaten or tortured when I got here, just placed inside so I couldn't escape & then forgotten. I've been here 6yrs since he first caught me. I'm 21 already, & I think that the Sailor Scouts on earth forgotten about the danger of Chaos everyone except Darien, Hotaro, & Serena. But that is probably because they can't go without fighting. I remember seeing Serena crying at night & cursing the wind for the pain that is inflicted on her when she fights, this is a gift of mine.I can see across time & space just like Sailor Pluto. My friend Sailor Serenas can read there minds & feelings, & for that I pity her. Because few knew of her gift she was told to never speak to anyone about anything unless they actually said it, not their hearts. And it is hard for her to figure out if someone said something, or just thought it. But back to where I was before, I am stuck her until Sailor Moon comes to rescue me. There is very little time until Christian, my brother comes about. So we must at fast.  
  
I was walking down the hall to my room, to retrieve some personal belongings. Actually it is just my transformation wand & my olfit that I will wear. I'll explain to you want it looks like. I am wearing a black mini skirt, a blood red tank top with a black symbol on it (looks like a circle with a black rose in the middle & a single tear drop falling from the rose) black high heel boots, & my hair is pulled back in a braid with a blood red ribbon woven in through it. So that is how I look & now we must hurry to the entrance hall.  
  
~~~ Sailor Moon was traveling through space & time, thanks to the help from Sailor Pluto. Serena knew she just had to find Sailor Chaosist; she needed to know how to defeat Chaos. Besides, she could use a reunion with her old friend. Sailor Moon started to slow down, & the blur of colors around her turned black, then the ground sprung up from beneath her & she saw the castle. She started to walk forward when she saw a black figure appear from the shadows, she called on her staff (white one she received after becomes Queen Serenity) & was about to call on her powers when a sharp pain flew through her like lighting. "So, are we still playing games Chrissy?" Sailor Moon asked as she walked up the staircase to meet her friend. They embraced each other when a voice called out. "STOP!" cried a male voice. "Make haste!" screamed Crissy as she started to call on ancient magic, "Hold on" she said as the blur of colors came back to engulf the 2 friends. A call of anguish escaped Christian's voice as he knew he left the prisoner escape. "Damn it!"  
  
~~~ Ok well that ends Chapter one, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Plz review & email me with comments or ideas, k? Alright be prepared for next chapter.. Chapter 2: Beginnings of the Chaos Wars. 


	2. Beginning of the chaos wars

Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. If it was a little confusing, or if you have any comments, Please, I repeat PLEASE review & email me about what you think. Alright for those who were confused about the characters I'll explain. Sailor Chaosist- nickname Chrissy, main character, half demon half human. (She's good) Christian- Chrissy's brother, & heir to the throne, half angel half human (he is the evil one) The 3 other scouts mentioned- they play no significant role at the moment so no description is needed. Sailor Moon- She is in eternal form & is actually Queen Serenity, but Rini is not born yet & Darien & the others scouts are in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Ok, here we go. A twisted turn of events- Chapter 2: Beginnings of the Chaos Wars. ~~~  
  
Serena could feel the worlds spin past her, star systems fly by in an instant, suns & moons sat there playfully as she returned home. She knew she would be knocked out by the force of the world upon her impact on the door Sailor Pluto guards, but all she said was "Please let me be making the right decision." Sailor Chaosist was zooming by right next to Sailor Moon & heard her comment; she saw the door, the lights, the feeling. Oh the feeling of pure peace & endless hope, yes this is what she was searching for. And so she replied to Sailor Moon's comment "Yes young one. You did everything right when it comes to this."  
  
~~~  
  
Sailor Pluto had been pacing the chamber for nearly an hour now. No one had ever tried to go into the 7th dimension before. How could she survive? But Setsuna knew that she must have faith in Sailor Moon, after all exactly how many times was it that her little princess saved the world? 'Well I guess you can't always have it your way.' Thought Setsuna, & with a sigh she started pacing again. There was a knock at the chamber door.Setsuna turned around & raised her staff. "Stop thief! What gives you right to enter this holy place?" there was a pause & then "It's just me Sailor Pluto, what is wrong with you? You are so jumpy, oh yeah.Where is Serenity?" came Sailor Mars's voice. 'Ah, figured her to be the first one to notice her disappearance.' "Oh sorry Mars, come in." Sailor Mars walked into the room, Setsuna had to admit Raye was a very good friend & a talented fighter, even if she didn't show it at first sight. "As for Queen Serenity, she is.er.gone. She went to pick up an old friend. Don't remember the name; she'll introduce everyone later when she gets back." Replied Setsuna noticing that Raye wasn't going to leave until she answered the question Raye came here for. "Oh, well tell the Queen that I have important news. It's about the strange movement from the Streama star system in the 7th dimension." Came Raye's voice once more before she exited the room. "Oh no." began Pluto as she turned to look at the door of time, "I knew I shouldn't have let her go.serenity."  
  
~~~ Serenity hit the cold floor; she could hear voices in the backround but was too tired to listen. For some reason the travel back took a lot out of her, she felt herself drift into unconscious but didn't care. The people around her were having a heated discussion. "I can't believe you are alive! You could have sent for me! But you didn't, & now you.you're.What are you doing here?" cried Pluto, she seemed to have a confused expression that appeared to have some hatred mixed in with it. "I'm sorry. I couldn't, Chaos would have found out, and then we both would have been in deep shit." replied Sailor Chaosist. "I see, & what is it that you want now? .To reek havoc all over? I can't allow you to go out there, you'll lie again & kill someone.maybe even another Sailor scout!" came Pluto once again. "YOU KNOW THAT I HAD NO CHOICE!" just as things were starting to get ugly; the girls noticed that Serenity was coming around. "Excuse me, but I must escort the queen to her chambers. We will discuss this later, come with me." With that Pluto picked up Serenity & Chaosist followed her. She closed the door behind her as she followed Pluto through the abandoned halls.  
  
~~~ Sorry it is so short. I am having a major writer's block. Please check out my other story, The Hardest thing to do. Chapter 3 is up. Look forward to chapter 3- Strategizing for a battle. 


End file.
